


Such Wonderful Things Surround You

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an hour plus, they’re finally the next to meet one of Emma’s favorites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Wonderful Things Surround You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mystarsandmyocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystarsandmyocean/gifts).



> Not quite the crack!fic that was requested, but I think a trip to my [vacation verse](http://nonplatoniccircumstances.tumblr.com/tagged/vacation-verse) is fitting for Sam's birthday. I hope you still enjoy and that you have a fantastic day ♥
> 
> Much love to **itsalwaysfour** for the brainstorming help and feedback. Title from Disney’s _Under the Sea_.

“Finally.”

She’s not sure sure if he actually says it or if she just feels the thought in his nod to the cast member at the front of the line, the way he wordlessly hands Em her autograph book.

Either way, she agrees.

After an hour plus, they’re finally the next to meet one of Emma’s favorites.

“Ok, your turn.” She turns their camera on, grins as their daughter runs forward to meet Ariel, complete with fins and a giant sea flower in her hair.

“Thank god…” Stepping forward, he glances back at the never-ending line behind them. “If we had to sing  _Under the Sea_ one more time…”

“I thought you were going to start making up your own lyrics.” She steals a few animal crackers from the box she’s carrying, lifts an eyebrow at him as Ariel leans down and takes Emma’s book. “We should have waited to do the ride after this.”

“I’ve got news for you, Mom, while you were busy trying to promote  _Nate the Great and the Stolen Base_ , she told me she wants to go on it twenty billion times.”

“Even though we got stuck in Ursula’s room for ten minutes earlier?”

“Next time she wants to be stopped in the underwater garden with Sebastian.”

“…and Mommy’s wearing your flip-flops.”

“She is?” Ariel’s voice floats back to them and Felicity’s thankful the camera’s hiding her face because she’s sure she just turned the red of the flower on her aforementioned shoes.

“Yeeeep. They’re green like your flipper!”

Oliver’s staring at her now, dimples appearing as his gaze lands on her feet. “And here I thought you just bought the fanciest beach shoes you could find. Go on…” His hand cups her elbow, pushing her forward. “Go meet her.”

“But…” She shrugs as much as she can, camera and bags weighing her down.

“I’ve got it…” Slipping his cell phone into his pocket, he juggles the bag he’s carrying into his other arm, takes the two she’s got, loops the camera strap over his neck. “Go.”

Smiling softly back at him, she shakes her head, closes the small distance between her and her daughter.

Her daughter who’s talking at warp speed, her head tipped to the side, purple sharpie tapping against her autograph book.

“Mom can never decide on a favorite. She loves you and Belle and Princess Tiana… She likes Minnie a lot, too…” Her ponytail swings as she rocks up on her toes and waves to Felicity. “You should take a picture together!”

“I think that would be swimming.” Ariel sweeps her hair over one shoulder, grins down at Emma before looking up once more. “You want to, Emma’s mom?”

“I… yes… thank you.” She squeezes her daughter’s shoulder and then scoots in next to the mermaid.

“She’s a shark full of energy.” The woman whispers as they lean together.

“Try a volcano of it.” Lifting her phone, she snaps a selfie, mouth turning up as she realizes Oliver’s taking some with their camera too.

Emma hops into the picture before either can comment further and the next minute is filled with questions about living with fish and how Ariel gets her hair to stay so wavy when wet before she reluctantly waves good-bye.

Hitching the tote bag high on her shoulder once again, Felicity opens her phone to check the picture as they move through the exit, Oliver’s arm wrapping around her waist even as he digs their slickers out.  

“This is going on the holiday card.”  

“Ok…” Smirking, he pulls her hood up, kisses her forehead, as Emma spins in front of them in the rain. “Just as long as that one of us all by the castle makes it, too.”


End file.
